Sunō ippan
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: The continuation of the short story 'The Journey of a Yuki Onna'. With the death of Yuuki and the birth of her child comes the next reborn person in the Naruto Universe. Self Insert OC.


Well this is the FF that I had been saying would be the sequel to the short story 'The Journey of a Yuki-onna'. Hope you enjoy it!

(Reviews from the short story)

Mei77: Thank you and I hope that you like this story. I don't mind the spelling. (its better then even people who's native language is English)

YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA

The death, the time in the womb, the birth and the few months after that were scary and horrifying times. Most of the time I often thought that I had just come out of a coma and that I had become some kind of invalid but it was something much worse then that. I had been reborn into the Naruto universe and to add on to that, I was a female which was not my original gender. Well, anyways I should probably get on with it and tell you my story.

It was after the six months mark when I was starting to see more clearly and thus allowing me to see both my surrounds and myself. The first things I took in, gradually of course, was the Japanese setting. At first I thought I had just been knocked silly by what happened to me thinking that I was in china/Japan town. Of course it was so far from the truth and it wasn't until my father brought me in front of a mirror that I had found out that I had been reborn.

Once I had accepted that I had been reborn things went both easy and hard from there on. The easy being that I began to recognise who the people around me were and the hard part being that I couldn't go back to my family being in this new body.

So I had also began to find things that had been previously over looked due to the fear. One being that I seemed to have only a father but no mother or siblings, which in my previously life I had both parents along with a younger sibling so this was a new thing. I decided that I would ask what happened to my mother in this world later. Another thing I found out was that I was in an older type of Japanese culture, one that was traditional but it had bits and pieces of different ages of technology with the limit being the space age tech. Lastly was something I was really unsure about, was this odd feeling that existed both inside and out, although both felt different yet so similar.

This odd feeling was hard to describe but it felt like some kind of energy and I could sometimes manipulate it such as moving it around inside my body. Although I didn't try this on the outside energy, since it felt so odd, maybe later once I figured things out a little more.

It wasn't until much later that I learned that I was in the Naruto world, I was still six-seven months old at the time and still learning the language. Plus any Naruto characters would look a lot different from their anime/manga form then their real form.

Well, anyways back to more about this world that I had found my self in. So I seemed to have found myself as the daughter of some high ranking samurai, for I sometimes saw my father with samurai kneeling or bowing to him and also the katana that he carried around and sometimes with his armour on. Maybe this new life wouldn't be too bad for me but I would probably have to learn how to fight for even the daughter of a samurai most learn to fight for the family's honour.

Thoughts plagued me as I grew, should I tell someone of my past life or not, should I give people the plans for building technology as I did in my time or not. All these plagued but I did not act on them until much later, with some not being acted on until I was an adult.

So many things were different from my past life then in this new life, a new gender, age, social standing and world. This life came to me as both a blessing and a curse but it is a fresh start that I WILL take advantage of.

YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA YUKI ONNA

This is just the Prologue of the story so I can easily say that chapters will be much bigger then this like in my previous self insert.

As usual leave a comment about the story but be nice for any comment you make is there for the world to see. (Big brother is watching you)


End file.
